Years go on, by time
by SVU101
Summary: SEQUEL TO REUNION... Gabriella and Troy and there friends go through problems through their marriges and alot more. can they get through there problems to see what's happening to there kids?
1. Chapter 1

Years go on, by time…

Chapter 1

Gabi and Troy's kids

Olivia and Annie 5yrs old

And more to come

Kelsi's and Jason's kids

Jack! 5yrs old

Kelly2yrs old

Sharpay and Zeke

Katie 6yrs old

Emily 3yrs old

Laurie 5 months old

Taylor and Chad's Kids

Jake 6yrs old

Laura 1 yrs old

Chapter1 Gabriella's POV

We were all gathered at Troy's and I house to celebrate with the twins 5th birthday and Jakes 5th birthday.

"Mommy!" Annie came up to me.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked her.

"Daddy, said you're a mean person!" she said running back to her father laughing.

"Wow, looks like Troy is having fun." Sharpay said to me.

"Yap, he is, but a bit too much fun." I said to her. We laughed. So are you excited? I mean your baby girls are five!" she said looking at me.

"Very." I said smiling at her. Soon Zeke came up to us.

"Hey girls. Sharpay do you mind taking Laurie for a moment?" He asked Sharpay.

"Ok, hi Laurie." Sharpay cooed to her 5month old daughter. Zeke walked way leaving Laurie with us two girls.

"So how's the house with Laurie?" I asked Sharpay.

"It's good, but I think Zeke wants a boy." sharpay said.

"I would like a boy." I said smiling at her.

"So are you and Troy thinking about more kids?" Sharpay asked me.

"Yes, yes we are. We want lot's of kids." I said smiling at her.

After the cake was cut and people were eating. I went to the front of the yard.

"Ok, people can I have your attention." I said to the groups of friends. They all turned to me.

"Um, well as you all know Troy and I wanted more kids. I guess you all get the point. Um, well I was waiting to this day to tell everyone, I'm about three to months along." I said to everyone. Everyone looked at me with shocked faces. I saw Troy walking up to me with his mouth hung open.

He finally got to where I was standing.

"Your not mad, are you?" I asked him with a worried expression.

"No, it's just, you said you were gaining weight." he said to me.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I was pregnant before I told you." I said to him. All of a sudden he kissed me. He pulled away from me.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world again." He said to me.

"AH! Gabi is pregnant!" the girls were screaming running over to me and hugging me. The guys were patting Troy on the back. I looked over at the kids and they were sitting in the sand box looking at us like what-going-on?

I went over to the sand box and I got Olivia and Annie out.

"Come on girlies, we need to have a talk." I said to them carrying one on each hip. I walked over to Troy where we talked to the girls.

"So you're having baby?" Olivia asked us.

"Yes." We said.

"But you said babies are made a store, mommy." Annie said to us. I remembered one day they asked how babies were made and where did they come from.

"Um, well, honey what your mom meant was they grow in her stomach." Troy said saving me.

"Oh!" they said in a unison.

They got up and went back to playing.

The party w over and people were leaving with there sleeping kids. Troy and I put Olivia and Annie to bed. Fluffy went on Olivia's bed and curled up next to her while Penny ran up to Annie's bed. I smiled at the two dogs. Troy and I went into our room where our dogs were.

"So, were pregnant." Troy said to me.

"Yes were pregnant." I said to him. He wrapped his arm around me and started to kiss my neck.

"Troy, not now I'm too tired." I said to him.

"Do you realize we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the reunion?" he asked me.

"Thank god, for reunions." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I love them."

"I'm starting to feel my age." I said to him.

"What? I'm 35 and your 34. We have 5 to 6 yrs before we turn old." Troy said. I laughed at it.

Soon after our talking we went to bed to sleep. I felt Troy put his hand on my stomach as I slept.

Another Bolton coming into the family…

A/N ok this sequel took a long time to get up and I'm sorry for that! I'm updating half of my thigns today so ay! Lol I hope you like it! review! Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry I had thought I had put up a message saying I was in Ireland and I didn't so that was mainly my fault. Also I have a lot of homework and school is tomorrow so there might not be an update till tomorrow or Saturday, but this I promise you all there will be an update. I am very busy trying to back into normal routine and time. Also if you all can give me ideas that would be lovely and very much appreciated. I am trying to do a sequel for untitled3 as u all wanted, so that is on my list of what to do. Tomorrow I get back at 12:15 in the afternoon and my house is empty so I will be able to write a short chapter of any story I feel in the mode. Ok so thank you all again I have gotten PMs Saying update update and I'm sorry.

SVU 101

Xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Year's go on, by Time

Chapter 2

NOTE: Ok so forget Gabriella and Taylor and all them and there OLD jobs. Let's pretend they never had them!

Gabriella and Sharpay are singers

Troy sings with Gabriella once in a while. He's a basketball player along with Chad and Jason.

Taylor and Kelsi work at East High.

Zeke is a famous chef.

Chapter 2 Gabriella's POV

I woke up with voices.

"Look she's awake!" I heard Olivia say.

"Well, well speak of the devil." I said sitting up.

"Daddy said not to wake you up." Annie said sitting on Troy's lap on the bed. Daddy's little girl.

"Yeah, we want to know when we can see Bigfoot." Olivia said.

I looked at Troy with a questioning look and he was laughing.

"Who?" I asked them.

"Bigfoot, our new…" Annie said.

"Baby broter (I know I spelt it like that) or sister." Olivia said finishing each other sentences. That was the big thing about twins. The sentence thing.

"Ok I would love to stay, but I have work." I said getting out of bed and walking over to the closet.

"Wait, you're going to work? You're pregnant." Troy said from the bed.

"Yay, you're pregnant!" The girls said together.

"Troy I promised an album by next month, plus I want it done since its December next month. Christmas." I said to him.

"So? I want you here." Troy said getting off the bed where the girls were jumping on.

"Troy I have a job and so do you." I said to him.

"Yes, but I'm not pregnant."

"Troy Bolton if you start this again I'll kill you." I said looking at him sternly.

"Ok, fine." He said walking over to the bed and picking up the giggling girls.

"And we are off to the kitchen!" he said screaming.

I got dressed and went downstairs. Troy and the girls were eating breakfast. I went over to them and gave them a kiss each.

"Ok, I'll see you all later." I said walking back into the hallway and to the door.

"Wait, you're not eating?" Troy asked me from behind.

"No I'm not. Sharpay and I are getting something on the way. Bye." I said kissing his cheek and pulled my coat around me as I walked out the door.

I ran over to a black SUV and opened the passenger door and got in.

"It is cold outside." I said to Sharpay.

"Well it's always cold." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, not let's go get some FOOD!" I said looking at her as I plugged in my belt.

"You read my mind." Sharpay said pulling out of the drive way.

We stopped into starbucks to get coffee and food, but mine was decafe.

On the way to the studios we ate. Sharpay ate when ever we stopped at red light.

Once we got to the studio we were finished with the food and went into studio three. A man stood up and opened his arms.

"There here!" He said giving us a hug.

"Yes, we are!" Sharpay said.

"Ok, so here's the deal. You guys are doing an album together. What kind is it?" Mario asked us. He was our manger for both of us.

"Christmas." We said together.

"Awe, yes it's that time of year again." He said nodding his head. We nodded our heads and he sent us into the booth to start recording. ( ok I'm just getting things off the net now lol)

_Sharpay: Joy to the world! The Lord is come:  
let earth receive her King!  
Let every heart prepare him room,  
and heaven and nature sing._

_Gabriella: Joy to the earth! the Saviour reigns:  
let men their songs employ,  
while fields and floods, rocks,hills and plains  
repeat the sounding joy._

_No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
nor thorns infest the ground:  
he comes to make his blessings flow  
far as the curse is found._

_Sharpay and Gabriella: He rules the earth with truth and grace,  
and makes the nations prove  
the glories of his righteousnes  
and wonders of his love._

We got seven tracks recorded that day and we were proud of ourselves.

"How's the new song you're working on?" I asked her as we walked out of the studios.

"Well, let's say it's very…snow like." Sharpay said to me.

"Good. And how is your hubby wubby and Laurie?" I asked her.

"There very good. Daddy had the day off so he took care of Laurie. How is my little niece or nephew." She asked me putting a hand over my barley swollen stomach.

"Good. It's all good." I said smiling to her. Boy she didn't even know the half of it. There was a problem going on with me right now and I might even die and this child too, but I'm not going to worry Troy over this.

"Ok, so how many more songs do we have left to record?" She asked me.

"I think six more."

"Yes!"

"Look up in the sky." She said. I looked at her and her head was up. I looked up and saw tiny white things falling.

"It's SNOWING!" We screamed together.

"Oh my gosh, we are too much alike!" I said to her.

"And to think I couldn't get along with you guys in high school." Sharpay said as we continued to walk to her car.

"Where did we park?" I asked her looking around.

"I thought you knew!" she said looking at me. I groaned and looked around. Then I saw the car.

"Found it." I said. We walked over to the car and got in. we sat in it for five minutes to wait for the heat to come on. Fog formed on the window and we opened the window and bit for cool air. Finally we were off onto the highway.

We pulled up in front of my house.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I asked her.

"No I have to get home. I miss Laurie too much." she said smiling at me.

"Ok talk to you later." I said shutting the door and walking to the house. I looked around. It was still snowing and I loved it. I inserted my keys and turned them. I walked into the house. It was quite. I didn't have any dogs or kids running up to me. I took off my sneakers and coat and hung them up. I walked into the living room and saw the most beautiful thing ever.

Troy had the two girls in his lap and a closed book beside him. The dogs were on the rug as if they were listening to the story too. The fireplace was lit and all you could hear was the cracking of the fire. I walked over and brushed the hair out of the girl's faces and gave them a kiss each. I then gave Troy a kiss and went into the kitchen. I made some hot chocolate. I looked outside the window as the snow fell.

I looked at the clock and it was nine O'clock. I looked at it in amassment. I poured the chocolate into my mug and drank it. I went into the living room and took the two sleeping girls out of Troy's arms. I put the on my hip and luckily Troy didn't wake. I brought them upstairs trying not to fall and didn't. I changed them and tucked them in. I walked out the door and closed it a little bit. I went downstairs to find Troy still asleep and the dogs too. I smiled to myself and crawled up on the couch next to Troy. I pulled a blanket over us.

A/N I hope you all liked this chapter give m lots f feed back! And i'm sorry it took me LONG to update also thank you all who read this chapter a reviewed


	4. Chapter 4

Years go on, by time

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Annie's POV

I sat up in my Cinderella bed and looked at my sister. I looked out the window and smiled. I pushed the heavy quilts off of me and ran to my sister's Sleeping Beauty bed.

"Evv!" I yelled shaking her.

"What is it nnie? She asked sitting up rubbing her eyes too. (I know there only saying half there names)

"It is snowing!" I said. Her eyes lit up and got out of bed. Together we climbed this big trunk our mother had made for us. We sat on it resting our chins on the window ledge.

"Nnie, what are we getting mommy and daddy?"

We climbed off the trunk and opened it. I pulled out a piece of paper. Olivia smiled at me.

"We needs help tough."

"Duh!" I said laughing.

"Wet's go see if there awakes." I said putting the paper in the trunk and closing it. We went downstairs and into the living room. We both put fingers to our mouth and ran upstairs. We got on our boots, gloves and hats. Then we got on our jackets. We went downstairs into the kitchen. I stood on Olivia's back and we opened the lock on the door. I climbed off her back and we ran outside, closing the door.

I sat in the snow looking at the sky.

"Evv!"

"Nnie…"

"When should we wake mama and dad?"

"When there ready."

I'm now guessing we were out here for a long time. We went inside and found that our parents were still asleep. We went upstairs and got dressed. We went over to the small couch we had in our room and sat down on it. We sat there singing our own little songs.

Gabriella's POV

I heard some singing and figured it was the twins. I sat up and looked at Troy. Still sleep. I went upstairs and peeked in the room. This is was a Kodak moment.

"Girls, want to help mommy make breakfast?" I asked them.

"Ya!"

"Shh, we have to be quiet. Daddy still sleeping."

"Okies." They said whispering to me.

I noticed their coats and gloves all wet and on the floor. I knew they were outside. We went downstairs and started making breakfast.

"I say we make regular." Annie said sitting on the chair with her sister.

"Yeah!" Olivia said agreeing with her. I laughed. I had just finished when I was putting on some coffee.

Troy's POV

I woke up smelling coffee and bacon….YUM! I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I saw Gabriella just placing the coffee and food on the table.

"Morning, when did you get home last night?" I asked her.

"Uh I think eight. You guys were asleep, so I let you sleep."

"Oh." I said as I sat down.

Annie and Olivia were having there own little conversations. They sat in the same chair and ate their pancakes.

"So how did you and Sharpay get yesterday?"

"Uh, we recorded six songs and now we have six more to go. We might do it tomorrow." She said looking up at me.

"I really can't wait for this baby." I said putting my hand on her stomach.

"We have an appointment today."

"We do?"

"Yea, can you make it?" I asked him.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry Ryan and the guys asked me to come with them to this hockey game. I can't miss it."

"It's ok we have the next one." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Ok." We all finished breakfast and I went to get ready for the game. I went into the kitchen and found Gabriella cleaning up. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She stopped washing the plate.

"We have a dishwasher for that."

"Yeah, but I want to wash them." was her reply.

I heard honk.

"See you later." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving the house.

Gabriella's POV

I watched him as he left. I wanted him to be there, but then I wanted him to have fun. I placed the dishes in the cabinet and got the twins ready.

"Where are we going?" they asked me as I buckled them into the car.

"Your going to Auntie Taylor." I said shutting the door.

"Why?" They asked when I got into the car.

"Because mommy has some errand to run." I said pulling out of the driveway. I turned on the radio and the girls started singing along with Santa Claus is coming to town. I dropped them off and headed for the doctors.

I sat on the table with the hospital gown on. I really wanted Troy here.

"Hello, Gabriella." My doctor said.

"Hi, Neely."

"Now, were here for the first check up?" she asked me sitting down in the chair.

"Yeah."

"Ok, just lay down." she did the checking and the poking. Four and a half months pregnant with a healthy baby. I left the hospital happy. I got in the car and headed for Costco. I had gotten noticed by my fans, but they left me alone to food shop. Once I was done I had signed a little girls CD that she was just buying. I took some pictures and then left. I wasn't in the mood for things right now. I went home and put away the groceries. Then I went to Taylor's.

"Guess whose here!" I yelled out into the house.

I heard yelling, but happy yelling in the house.

"They were quiet till you came." Taylor said giving me a hug.

"Well you'll get over it." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"So what's the news?"

"Nothing much. I'm trying to get this Christmas shopping done." Taylor said.

"I haven't even thought of it." I said as she handed me come hot chocolate.

"I have. It's on my mind twenty four seven."

"Sharpay and I are just trying to get this album done tomorrow then release it next week then that's when I'll be worrying about it."

"You guys having any promotion parties?"

"Yeah, but no much. We just want to get it done. Were both tired." I said resting my hand on my stomach.

"So…how is it?" Taylor asked.

"How's what?"

"The baby girl."

"Oh, it's doing great. I decided for the sex to be a surprise."

"Aww I remember Chad and I wanted Laura to be a surprise and boy was she one."

We both laughed.

We talked for a few more hours and I started heading home with the kids.

"Ok, so tomorrow I'll drop them off for the sleep over." I said to Taylor as I walked out the door with the sleeping girls in my arms.

"Ok, have fun!" Taylor said as she closed the door.

I went home and tucked the twins in. Troy wasn't home yet so I went to bed.

A/N thank you all who reviewed the last chapter….man im on a roll! Lol so big thing with Troy in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

It's been wow…since November sinc ei updated this story and I'm sorry. I'm thinking about canceling this story because well…I basically have no idea what to write for it. But if anyone wants me to continue I will happily think and write it for you and me as well. So if anyone wants this story to continue then please just review and hopefully I'll get this story started again!

Thank you for your time for reading this. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting and thought that this was a real chapter.

SVU101


End file.
